Some turbines, such as gas turbine engines, steam turbine engines, aeroderivative turbines, and other turbines, may be used to generate power or otherwise drive a load. In some instances, turbines may have stationary enclosures during operation. For example, a turbine may be used to provide or supplement power to an electrical grid, and the turbine may be in a stationary enclosure at a power plant.
From time to time, turbines may be moved or transported. For example, during delivery of a turbine, a turbine may be transported from a factory to a power plant. In other instances, turbines may be moved from one location to another.
Turbines may include a number of components that may be in a specific alignment in order to operate properly and/or at optimal performance. During transportation or movement of a turbine, damage to one or more components may occur. For example, occurrences such as shock due to road conditions, vibrations due to vehicle movement, and other occurrences during transport may cause damage to, or misalignment of, certain turbine components. Such damage may render a turbine inoperable or reduce performance. Preventing damage to turbines and misalignment of turbine components may therefore be desired.